During the coming year I plan to complete many of the immunocytochemistry projects that began in the past three years. This includes double labeling experiments on the forebrain distribution and connections of neurons containing CCK, EGF, dynorphin, enkephalin, dopamine, serotonin and norepinephrine. In addition, the physiological recordings from the SCN and lateral hypothalamus will continue along with neuroanatomical tracing in those hypothalamic regions with putative primary and secondary circadian oscillators. These psychological studies will include chronic multiple unit schedules, and the anatomical studies will focus on hodological and transmitter-specific connectional analyses with flourescent tracers, lectins and immunofluorescence technique.